New Horizon
by anyeshabaner
Summary: The story begins at the prophecy. how it affects Harry , his family, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus. the story will be in parts all through the seven years. A lot is going to change in the Wizarding world, the pov will be from different people. its a AU story, but i will try to stick to the main cannon events as much i can. :) First fanfic :) "T" rating for the future.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE CREATIONS OF J.K ROWLING.

**SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS MAY BE INTRODUCED PURELY OUT OF MY IMAGINATION IF NEEDED**

THE PROPHECY

Howling winds greeted Albus Dumbledore when he stepped out of the Hogwarts castle, he was running late for an appointment. His brother Aberforth have been able to secure a room at his pub The Hog's head. He was thankful about that since his brother rarely showed such compassion to him. He chuckled to himself as he proceeded towards the castle gates. He looked up at the stormy sky; it did look as if it was going to be pouring down heavily at some point of time. He casted an impervious charm upon himself just in case.

He was running late already he mused, he wondered about this interview he was about to conduct, he hoped that the great- great -granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, miss Sybill Trelawney have inherited some of her ancestor's talent. Anyways he was in need of a divination teacher. Minerva was skeptical about sybill, Albus mused, but Hogwarts was one of premiere wizarding institution in the world and it needed to offer divination as a subject to those who wanted to peruse it.

He entered the dingy bar and looked at his brother with a questioning look about his appointment. When he entered the room designated for the meeting, his first thought was "this is going to be interesting". After the first few minute, his found his attention wavering. Sybill was prattling about things that were beyond his understanding. He asked a few question regarding the science of the art of divination but the answers were not satisfactory, they seemed to be very vague. Albus was thinking of a way to politely refuse the eccentric witch the post. Finally, he asked her to make a prediction for him. A thunder clashed very loudly and lightning flashed like a violent aurora.

The sudden sound distracted Albus, he was startled then he heard the words that changed the course of the future of the wizarding world, she spoke in a hoarse voice as if it was a different person talking through her. The prophecy was

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .."._

Albus sat still in shock, still reeling from the effect of a real prophecy. He was searching for something to say to Sybill, but she seemed to be unaware just what she has done. Before he could say anything there was a knock his brother dragged in what seemed to be a boy, just out of school. He squinted at the young man then turned a questioning gaze at his brother. His brother looked very mad, and his hold on the young man was not really polite, more like he held the young man in a strangle hold.

Aberforth said in a gruff voice "Albus this piece of shit was listening at the key hole , I apprehended him five minutes ago and when I was starting to question him he started to run. But the enchantments on the bar stopped him from leaving, shall I leave him here?"

Albus nodded his head then dismissed Sybill stating he will get in touch soon. He looked at this unexpected intrusion with a irritated glance. "forgive me young man but I cannot recall your name".

Severus gave a twisted smile and said "my name is Severus Snape headmaster, I graduated from the class of 1978".

Albus now recognized the lad. He got the highest marks in potions at both the NEWT and OWL examination. He asked "so will you enlighten me as to why were you eavesdropping at this meeting."

Severus stayed silent for sometimes and then said in a low voice that it was an accident. Albus thought there was something wrong with this man, then he noticed a kind of aura that clung to the man. He stiffened and stealthily got his wand out. Before Severus could react, he found himself petrified and bound to the chair he was sitting. "what the hell do you think you are doing headmaster ?".

Albus did not speak for sometime then flicked his wand , the sleeves of Severus's coat and shirt were torn and the dark mark on his arm was bared, Severus looked stricken, Albus then flicked his wand another time the sleeves repaired themselves.

Albus got up with a sigh filled a glass with firewhisky, gulped it down and sat back down and peered at his unwilling prisoner with a contemplating gaze. "how much did you hear Severus?"

Severus was at a lost, on one hand he has to return to the dark Lord with this revelation about a prophecy on the other hand he was thinking furiously about the situation he was in and how to get out of this mess.

He thought it best to stick with the story "I was passing through when I heard a noise a woman shrieking I thought to investigate sir. I didn't know you were inside conducting this meeting sir or else I wouldn't have done this deed sir . I apologize."

Albus's face was unreadable then he spoke "so you have decided to join Lord Voldemort Severus? Is it worth it?"

Severus said nothing. He continued to stare at his feet.

Albus sighed and stood up, Severus looked up in fear he thought Albus was going to call the aurors.

But instead Albus released Severus from his bonds and drew upto his height and said in what Severus felt was a power laden but sad voice "Severus I am very disappointed in you, but you have chosen your fate and where that would lead you is up to you, now I have only one other thing to say to you . If I ever catch you spying at me for Voldemort, the consequences will be dire. " with that, he turned and left the room.

Severus released a breath he didn't know he was holding. With one disaster averted, he smirked at Albus Dumbledore's foolishness. He left a death eater to report to Lord Voldemort and people actually thinks that Dumbledore will bring down Lord Voldemort.

Severus suppressed another smirk when he came out of the pub and headed towards the apparition point. The only thing he was worried about was the fact he was not able to hear the prophecy to its fullest , he spit in anger. That goat lover barman caught him after the first two lines of the prophecy was spoken.

Anyways he thought whatever information he was able to get was enough of importance to get the dark Lord's attention. He has some fantastic news to relay to his master. He apparated to the hideout in a near silent crack while the howling winds blew…..

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

The Messenger

Severus appeared with a near silent crack. He stood for a wee while to adjust from disorientation. The huge black gates stood in front of him. The manor stood silent and calm and in total darkness, like a giant monster laying await of its prey.

He raised his left arm and entered the lawn swiftly walking towards the front door. After walking up the flights of stair, he reached his lord's chamber. After a moment of hesitation, he knocked on the ornate door. Bellatrix opened the door.

"Always there to brown nose to the lord", Severus thought.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne like chair, twirling his wand like a toy. His face expressionless, making him more sinister in appearance.

Severus bowed in front of him. "My lord I have some news, as you ordered I followed Dumbledore to that goat lover Aberforth's inn. Dumbledore was meeting with a seer my lord and I think she made a prophecy".

At this Voldemort sat up straight giving Severus his full attention. "Bellatrix leave us", Voldemort's voice sounded a little agitated.

Severus relayed the part of the prophecy he heard and giving the reason for not being able to hear it fully. For which Voldemort crucioed him. Then asked Severus to leave. As Severus was limping out, Voldemort said "Severus do find this seer and bring her to me".

Voldemort started to pace, then called Lucius and other followers with connection in the ministry or working there.

Lucius and others faced a agitated lord Voldemort wondering what has happened. Lucius being closer to Voldemort than others, raised his head from his bowed form and asked "my lord what is the matter, you seem a bit agitated".

"A matter of grave importance has occurred Lucius and I need information. Go to the birth registry office at the ministry of St. Mungos and find me the names of those who will give birth as the seven the month dies" Voldemort ordered all the present Death Eaters.

Everyone in the room seemed confused but did not dare ask. They left to do the Dark Lord's bidding.

Voldemort sat on his chair again wondering, who is this nemesis that he has to take care of and what is that hidden power the seer has foretold.

Albus Dumbledore was in deep thought, he has to find this child and protect both the child and his or her parents.

There is also the matter of Sybill, he cannot let her be out in the open. No, she is in grave danger, if Tom even gets a wind of this the seer won't survive the night. No, she should be brought under the protection of Hogwarts.

He quickly got up and penned a letter and send it away with a school owl, instructing Sybill to come to his office at the earliest.

A knock on his door brought him out his stupor. Come in, Minerva Mcgonagall came in holding a list of new students joining Hogwarts that year, "Would you take a look at it Albus, I have the completed list, after you check them I will send the owls. The muggleborns will need someone to introduce them to the wizarding world. All the planning and preparation is still left to do".

Minerva thrust a pile of papers towards Dumbledore and sat on a chair next to the headmaster." Are you alright Albus? You look a bit tensed".

Albus Dumbledore sighed and nodded "Yes a little bit. I fear something terrible is about to happen Minnie. The interview turned out to be more than what I presumed".

"What happened Albus"? Minerva asked.

"She made a genuine prediction, that also about Tom".

"What! What did she say, are you sure it was not a fake?". Minerva seemed to be doubtful about the prophecy.

"I am afraid that it is not a fake, I have double-checked it Minnie". Albus sighed before taking up the papers strewn across his table and peering at them with another great sigh.

"Will you tell me?" Minerva asked in a very soft voice.

"It's better if this information remains available to as less people as possible Minnie". Albus got up moved towards the chair Minerva was sitting and held her hand and looking at her eyes he spoke in a soft voice "I trust you with my life Minnie. However, I cannot put in harm's way. Knowing about this prophecy will make you a target in Tom's eyes".

"Bu…but I don't care. If you need me I am going to be there right Albus?" Minerva seemed to ask Albus something deeper than this.

"Off course, I will always need you Minnie. Don't fret about this though. I will handle this".

They both sat in a companionable silence, before Albus called tiffy the house elf and ordered for some tea and snacks. They both spent rest of the evening contemplating about the coming year at Hogwarts.

The next morning sybill Trelawney got her appointment as the new divination teacher. Albus told her to stay inside the castle protection due to the current environment. It was surprising that the seer did not seemed to remember anything regarding the prophecy. But Albus had not wanted to take any risk. Sybill Trelawney easily accepted the terms of her employment and took up residence near the north Tower of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Far away in cokeworth a lone figure in dingy dank looking house was sitting, nursing a firewhisky.

He was in a terrible mood, he just got word that his best friend, no his reason to live was pregnant. Although he did not know the date of her delivery, still he was very leery and angry.

He smashed the fourth glass after emptying it of its content. He have to see lily. He cannot bear it if something happened to her. Even if she kicked him out, closed the door on his face, still he has to know, when will be the potter spawns be gracing the earth.

A falcon glided through the sky and entered the wards of Hogwarts, not stopping it flew towards the highest window on the east side.

The window overlooking the great lake, the lush green grounds. It flew towards the headmaster's office carrying a missive.

Albus took the letter from the falcon. Fed it some owl treat, although the falcon looked like it would prefer some lemon drops on the headmaster's table.

It accepted the treat, nicked a lemon drop and went away.

Albus chuckling at the falcon opened the letter from James Potter. Albus's smile disappeared once he finished the letter. Lily was pregnant and would be delivering at the end of july…. Just as the seventh month dies…..

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

 **THE MEETING**

Severus got up in the morning after a night of binge drinking. He stumbled around before reaching his medicine cabinet, he took a headache potion waited another minute before downing a hangover potion.

After completing his morning ablutions, he ate some light breakfast and then started to plan. He has to find a way to contact Lily.

However, getting Lily alone will be impossible and he has no intention of willingly be in the same room as James Potter in the near future.

Therefore, he decided to test his luck and write a letter to Lily telling to meet him. He summoned some parchment, quills, and ink.

Dear Lily,

I hope everything is fine with you. I wish to meet you Lily, just for old times' sake. I swear I will not do anything to harm you or your child. Oh! Congratulations on the good news. I beg your forgiveness Lily, please just this one time. I beg you

Forever yours,

Sev

He attached the letter to his owl Ventus, watched him fly away into the horizon.

Ventus was one of his kinds. He was a hybrid owl from a raven and an eagle owl. The owl could travel at lightning speed and being jet black in color, he could easily hide himself in the night. Severus really loved his owl, he was really an intelligent companion to Severus.

Two days had passed without any reply, Severus almost lost in hope for getting any reply from Lily. He had really lost his only and best friend in the world.

He was in a world of despair. The thought of Lily hating him was really eating him alive.

Then as a speck of hope amidst a night of despair, a white owl flew through the window and sat in front him with a regal air around the little creature.

The owl held out his leg it had a scroll of paper tied with a ribbon. Severus gently opened the letter and read and felt himself going lax. It was from Lily after reading the letter he breathed a sigh of relief, she has said yes. She and potter will meet him. Her letter said,

Severus,

I am really surprised to get a letter from you. What is so important that you have to meet us? Sev I know we have drifted apart and you really don't get on with James but you are still my best friend, a friend I will always cherish. Are you in trouble? Do you need some help? Is it You-Know Who? Meet me at our park at 6pm day after Tomorrow.

James will be coming with me, it's not that I don't trust you but given the current environment and my health condition I really cannot refuse James.

For old times' sake sev, let us put all our differences aside and meet.

Love,

Lily

Severus's eyes remained fixed at love Lily for an extended amount of time. He sighed then got up. He looked at himself, Damn! He was a mess. He has not shaved for quite a few days, his hair looked as if it has seen better days, and given what his hair looked normally, most people can imagine what it looked now.

He went into the bathroom to make himself human again, just for Lily's sake and if potter saw him in this state, he would never hear the end of it.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Albus sat in his office in deep thought, he debated with himself on the feasibility that the prophecy child would be either of the potter's or the longbottom's, he just got the news that they too were expecting a child along the same timeline.

Albus was worried, oh yes! He was so worried, should he tell the expecting parents about the prophecy. He was worried if Tom got a wind of the prophecy.

The prophecy was a official one, it was a matter of time till the department of mysteries will get a wind of it and will be hounding at his door to get the details.

Albus decided to take a walk, as he was crossing hagrid's hut towards the lake that is when he saw a man hurrying towards the castle gates. As he came near, he recognized him as Sturgis Podmore, of class 1965.

"Sturgis! Nice to see you this fine morning. Is everything alright? "

"headmaster, sir I just got news about a prophecy, the book of prophecy was updated and the prophecy was about the dark lord and someone else we donot have the identity!" Sturgis Podmore said in one breath and was panting looking at Albus in fear.

"Do you know the details of the prophecy Sturgis?"

"No, sir only that a prophecy was made".

Albus sighed in relief, alright I will look into it. Sturgis Podmore left and headed towards the gate. But then turned around and said "sir, Lucius malfoy was the birth registry office along with Rowle and someone else. I thought you ought to know"

The relief Albus had felt a minute ago went down the drain and in its place a dread started to bubble over.

No, Tom knew about the prophecy now death eaters are going to hound the birth registry office, day in and day out to know about the children and then those innocent children will be massacred.

Albus turned to return towards the castle with a heavy heart, he has to inform James and Lily along with Frank and Alice to into hiding soon. Once lord Voldemort decides to kill someone, normally they donot survive.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was the day, the day Severus was waiting for. He donned his best robes and apparated to place near his childhood park. So many memories slammed in front of his eyes just by looking at the swing and the lake. Memories of him and Lily.

He waited for some time and then turned around at the sound of dual almost silent crack of apparition, and he gasped. Lily, his beautiful Lily was practically glowing!. And Potter was standing right beside her with a alert look and his wand out.

Severs waited to compose himself and strengthen his occlumency shields. And walked out of his hiding place to greet his long lost friend.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

 **LET ME KNOW HOW YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY THIS FAR.**

HELLO LILY

Severus Snape prided himself with utter self control. His reign over his emotions were as strong as a ruler had over his subjects. It was important since Slytherins do not show weakness or emotions. Wearing one's heart on their sleeves was a prerequisite of getting bullied, blackmailed or worse, killed at the hands of fellow Death Eaters.

Nevertheless, seeing the person whom you think is the reason for your whole existence is a different matter all together.

Time stood still for Severus when Lily turned around to look at him. Her auburn hair flying in the wind, her perfect face and her regal stance just made it surreal for Severus to believe that yes she has arrived.

"Hello Lily, thank you for visiting me. It's been a long time. I never thought you would come". Well he was rambling as much as Severus Snape could ramble that is.

"Sev….Sev…..Severus !", Lily walked straight to Severus and gave him her best bear hug she could muster.

Yes! she was angry, Yes! she had been heartbroken, and grieved the loss of her once best friend in the entire world.

But this was Severus, her Severus. He will always be her best friend no matter what.

James stood still not wanting to intrude also because Lily threatened him, he will be sleeping in the couch, if he so much as tried to breathe the wrong way. This was her only chance to get her best friend back and she would try to get him to see the error of his way.

To give them a bit of privacy James thought of taking a walk around the park. He started casting protection spells around the periphery just in case.

Severus stood like a statue while Lily hugged him. He did not even know how to respond.

"Um …Lily… ", Severus voiced

Lily giggled at him," yes Sev". The sound of her giggles was the same as that of ten years earlier in the same park.

All Severus could say was, "thank you".

Then he broke down. Even his strongest mental barriers could not stop him from feeling as if he has broken that dam that he had built the day Lily cut off everything from him.

Lily just continued to hold him, while Severus only muttered how sorry he was. For everything, for telling the Dark Lord about the prophecy, for sending the Dark Lord after her.

After he calmed down, and was feeling the starting of a blush and a mountain of embarrassment, Severus and Lily sat on the grass. Lily was holding his hand just like they used to when they were children.

"Lily, I have something to tell you. I made a mistake Lily, a grave one. Please forgive me if you can. But I have to warn you"

Confused Lily looked at him coaxing him to tell her what he did. After a few seconds of thought, she asked if James could sit with them. Severus nodded not caring because he thought after he told everything to Lily she would hate him anyways.

Lily called for James. As she saw him walking towards them she patted the ground indicating to sit with them. After a moment of deliberation, pure blood manners demanded their heirs not to sit on the ground, James sat, not before casting a thorough cleaning charm.

Lily rolled her eyes but as James have behaved so well she rewarded the new would-be-daddy with a blinding smile.

"Now Sev, what has happened? You look as if I am going to die". Lily attempted to joke.

Severus whipped his head and snapped, "Don't you say things like that".

James attempted to stop this retort but Lily squeezed his fingers to show it is all right.

Then gently she said, "Sev you are scaring me. Now tell me what does have got you this bothered".

Severus gathered his thoughts and then said everything. Not barring anything. He spoke of his joining in the Death Eater's rank, his spying assignment from the Dark Lord, how he heard the half prophecy and how the Dark Lord have sent all his minions of the ministry to monitor the birth registry.

As a surprise Severus noted James remained quite. He kept looking at Lily the whole time. Severus not wanting to see the revulsion and hatred on Lily's face have not looked up once.

Gently as if something is going to break soft hands came up to Severus's face and gently took hold. Those hands kept coaxing him to look up. At last when dark eyes met the brilliant green ones, Lily brought her hand down to hold Severus's one hand and said," You came back to save me Severus. Of all the bravest thing to do, I know it's not easy to turn your back to the Dark Lord. I know what he will do if he gets an inclination of what you did. Nevertheless, you came back. You are my best friend and always will be". Lily had tears as she finished talking.

"And as for the prophecy Sev, I forgive you". Before Severus can again start with his self-depreciation, Lily shut him up with, "Severus Snape I forgive you and as does James, don't you James"?

James potter sat in front of his enemy from school days in a shock, Severus Snape turned his back, almost betrayed the Dark Lord to protect Lily and their child.

Somehow, James found his voice to utter, "Yes, I do forgive you Severus. And if I may, I want to say that I am sorry too. For all the things me and my friends have subjected to you. I am sorry. Please do forgive me for the ignorant, arrogant toe rag I have been to both you and Lily". James tried to infuse a little humor at the end seeing both his companions were looking so morose. "Arrogant toe rag" was Lily's nickname for James when they were in Hogwarts.

Severus thought he was in a surreal world or an alternate universe where he was being given a second chance. Not to lose an opportunity to get to know Lily, as any self respecting Slytherin would, he said in a gruff voice, "fine". He accepted that Lily and James were now a package item. To get to know Lily would mean, he have to tolerate James also.

Lily straightened still holding his hand, she asked again, "Can I trust you Sev? Can I trust you with the life of my child and my husband?"

James made a noise when she included the husband word but was silenced with a look from Lily.

Severus pondered over the words and said, "Yes Lily I would protect you and your family".

At the end of these words, a bright light emerged from the joined hands, surprising both Lily and Severus. The light, no a warm feeling revolved around Lily and Severus as if judging them then just as suddenly it dissolved at the juncture of their hand.

Even though they had not made a move to make, it vow, but somehow magic interpreted Lily and Severus's words as a vow.

Blinking rapidly to discern as to what just happened, James Lily and Severus sat still. Then not sensing any danger they once again lapsed into silence.

James was thinking about how to best protect Lily and how did he and Severus just sat through a meeting without insulting each other.

After sometime Lily said, "Sev would you like to see the baby?" She was all smiles when she spoke about her baby. She has already shown the picture to everyone she encountered.

Being pregnant messes up your brain. Everything becomes lovey-dovey, or so Severus thought. Not seeing an out Severus nodded, he was really not a "gushing about a baby" person.

She took out a small photograph, a magical version of an ultrasound photograph, and handed it to him.

Not knowing what to look at Severus just stared at it blankly, Lily huffed and then proceeded to lecture him on the baby and how it will grow, Severus looked up and saw the happiness that showed on Lily's face and he decided that it was very well worth it to go behind the Dark Lord, if only to see Lily this happy around him again.

Just like when they were children once Lily started to lecture about something she wouldn't stop until she got her piece out, Severus felt a smile tugging at his lips when he looked at Lily again.

Hopefully he will be able to protect Lily's smile.

No, he Will protect Lily's life with his life.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer on the first chapter.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Reviews are my motivation.

 **TRAITOR TRAITOR!**

It has been two months since Severus had met Lily, his life has taken a wonderful turn. After the meeting at the park near cokeworth, Lily had made it mandatory for Severus to come to Godric's Hollow once a week. However, going to the Potter household would mean meeting with Sirius black and Remus Lupin. The former one Severus hated and the latter one Severus was dead afraid of, but he really wanted to meet Lily.

So, Severus visited Lily during the weekdays. Weekdays meant that James and Sirius would be at work and there was even a less chance of meeting Remus and Peter because they both were busy doing, Circe knew what.

At first Sirius made a loss of fuss about Severus visiting but Lily put her foot down. Nobody wanted to anger a pregnant and a very hormonal Lily Evans Potter.

The first meeting was, in Severus's opinion very weird. It was so long since Severus and Lily was alone together. He was at a loss as to what to say to her. Lily being the sport as always and off course understanding Severus's predicament, took the initiative and started to talk about all the things that happened in her life after Severus was busy elsewhere.

In turn, Severus regaled her about his experiences when he pursued his masters from a well-known potions master in Bulgaria (curtsey Lucius Malfoy). How he achieved to become the youngest potions master in Great Britain and in Scandinavia.

Lily laughed hearing those tales and Severus liked the fact that he was able to make Lily smile again. Their fractured relationship seemed on the road to recovery.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was really late at night a young man was fast asleep in a run-down house, the house was in the suburb of London extremities. A sudden pain in his arm woke him up. He sat up startled, "what now? It's so late. He never calls me this late at night" he thought, grumbling about the amount of sleep he is getting these days.

After getting dressed hurriedly he came outside his house, his mother was fast asleep. He touched an ugly looking tattoo in his left arm and vanished from the spot like he wasn't there at all.

He reappeared at a room. More like a throne like, people dressed in black cloaks and white and silver masks were in various position. Some looked they were cursed and lost consciousness, their prone forms were testament of the anger from the man sitting in a chair resembling a throne, emanating like smoke from hot coal.

Others were kneeling in front of this man with pale skin and red eyes. He looked very gaunt and had a facial structure that told a story of once a very handsome face.

The red eyed man turned towards the newly arrived young recruit.

His voice like cold steel and equivalently dangerous, addictive and powerful, it washed over this young man.

"Come forward young man", the Dark Lord said in soft voice.

"It has come to my notice that one of your friends is married correct?"

The young man stuttered from his kneeling position, he then kissed the hem of his lord's cloak. "Yes my lord. His name is JA….James potter my lord".

James potter, son of charulus potter and Dorea Black. "He married that mudblood didn't he?" The Dark Lord mused.

"Ye...yes my lord Lily…umm LilyEvans. Now Potter my lord".

"And this mudblood whore is carrying potter's child I presume." Asked the Dark Lord

The young man looked up shocked, and said in a small voice, "Yes my lord".

"Then why didn't you tell me? WhyI was not informed first?" The Dark Lord lashed out. The young man fell back immediately as though stuck with a vicious curse.

"I….I didn't think it important my lord".

"You did not think it important did you?…. He addressed the rest of the people gathered there, so my loyal Death eaters now you all are making the choices are you?...without my consent are you?"

There was a chorus of no my lord, never my lord.

The young man stuttered, "forgive my ignorance and insolence my lord. I have yet to learn a lot. Have some mercy my lord. I promise I will do better the next time".

"Oh yes you will, I shall make sure of it", said lord Voldemort. The cruciatus curse laced through the young man in cloak. He screamed and screamed until there was not an ounce of energy left in him to scream more. He lay on the stone cold floor, panting. Pin and needle like pain all over his body. It felt as if someone has used hot knives on him and still twisting them even after the curse was withdrawn.

"I hope this will be a good reminder on how you are to behave from now, isn't it? Asked lord Voldemort.

"Ye….yes my lord. Thank you for showing me the correct way".

The young man slowly got up, trying to get his bearing right.

The Dark Lord motioned to all the Death eaters barred the man in front of him to get out.

"You may drop the mask, there is no one here. I think you know why it is so prudent that you hide your identity even in the presence of the Death eaters. There are many new recruits and I have an inkling that some may be that old man's spy".

Hearing there may be a spy who can reveal his identity to AlbusDumbledore, the man paled and started to shake all over again.

"Do what you are doing now and you shall be rewarded but if I even sense one treacherous thought little rat, you will rue the day you thought to betray me", thundered the Dark Lord.

"Never my lord, I can't even think…."

"Silence", lord Voldemort spit out. "I have no time or inclination in hearing your nonsense. You may go now".

The young man hurried away. Eager to get away from an enraged Dark Lord.

But he stopped at the door, after a moment of hesitation he turned.

"My lord I may have some other information".

Lord Voldemort turned to his minion and raised an eyebrow.

Taking this as permission the new Death eater gulped and stated "my lord the Longbottoms, Longbottoms too are going to have a child along the same time as the potters"

The Dark Lord seemed deep in thought.

"Hmm interesting news, I have to think about it. You may go".

"Yes my lord, happy to serve my lord, the demeanour of the man seemed just like a scared rat". He scurried away. Reaching the apparition point he turned and returned home at the edge of London suburbs.

The cool air refreshing him from his latest interaction with the Dark Lord. He sighed and pulled off his mask and his Death eater's cloak. It wouldn't do if his mother saw these. She was a staunch Dumbledore supporter.

As he looked at he sky he wondered what would happen to the potters and the Longbottoms. Well the Dark Lord was powerful and if the potters wanted to remain idiots by siding with the old man then it was their problem. He has chosen the winning side, and that's what matters.

He turned his back on his friendship, his childhood friends , his companions.

Peter Pettigrew was changed man now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In a faraway place near Scotland, another young man was climbing a hill top towards a magnificent castle. He strode with a purpose. The air around him seemed regal and full of power. He entered the castle and started to climb up the stairs towards the battlements of the castle. The air on top of the castle was bellowing. A lone man with a long beard and most ridiculous cloak was standing looking over the Great Lake. The man may seem old but everybody knew he was the most powerful wizard living in this century.

"Good evening headmaster". Said the dour looking man

"Good evening Severus. I was surprised when you requested this meeting".

Severus? How dare he call me by my name as if we are friends!,Severus thought furiously but did not react.

"Yes headmaster there is something I wanted to you to know about. It's about Lily evans and her family. The child she is bearing is to be targeted by the Dark Lord. There is a spy amongst them who have informed the Dark Lord about Lily's pregnancy. Protect her…..them please".

"And have you told Lily all of this Severus", the headmaster Dumbledore asked in a soft voice.

"Yes I have told Lily everything".

"Then what will you do Severus? I may be able to protect Lily from the outside but I wouldn't know when Voldemort will be attacking the Potter's".

"Me? What can I do? I was thinking of going underground now that I don't want to serve the Dark Lord".

"Voldemort would find you Severus and then kill you. All the things you have set right will be for a nought. So I have a proposition if you agree", Dumbledore said in a soft tone.

Severus looked at the ink black sky decorated with twinkling stars. Then turned with a sigh and said "Anything".

Dumbledore turned towards him with a smile and jovial mood, "Let's get inside then we have much to discuss my boy! I think you will like my lemon drops too I think!"

Severus could only think what have I got myself into!.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : on the first chapter read it!

*this chapter is on the second encounter of dark lord with the Potters and a bit of a surprise. Let me know how you liked my surprise of the scan results!*

THE DATE WITH THE HEALER

Discussing spy business with Albus Dumbledore is really something equal to winning a war against the goblins. The level of planning and the shrewdness with which the headmaster can plan an entire scenario with respect to the Dark Lord was just mind boggling for Severus. After chalking out the details of the plan of action in case Severus is discovered or other similar emergencies, an old man and his former student breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you should tell lily about your decision Severus", said Dumbledore

"There may be a leak in that household headmaster and I don't fancy the dark lord knowing and then making a spectacle of killing me in front of the death eaters, thank you very much". Severus sneered at Dumbledore.

"Whom do you suspect Severus"?

"I rather not tell. Dumbledore. And in any case I do not have proof".

"I would trust your judgement Severus but yes you are correct. Its better not to make a decision based on a hunch".

"I thought as much". Said Severus. Getting up from the cushy armchair Severus said "now headmaster if you will excise me I am going to play tug of war with fate and try to fool the dark lord".

Dumbledore chuckled "Always so dramatic Severus, you would do well in the muggle opera you know. Theatre suits you."

Severus sneered at Dumbledore and swept away, leaving Dumbledore in stiches from laughing hard.

TWO MONTHS LATER AT ST MUNGOS:

St. Mungos can proudly say they have seen it all, from freak magical accidents to horrible outbreaks of dragon pox. Today they were about to see a different kind of phenomenon. Healer McDonald was waiting for her 3 pm appointment, she opened her file and saw that it was a newly married couple with classic symptoms of being pregnant. She felt happy it was always great to give good news to people. Good news these days are really rare. Death and destruction was the theme of life these days.

She waved her wand signalling the couple to enter. What she expected was two happily married people to enter the chamber. But she was in for a shock.

Mr & Mrs Potter entered the chamber along with three other people. It looked like Mrs Potter wanted to be anywhere but here. She looked apologetic towards healer McDonald and said "hello healer McDonald, I am Lily, Lily Potter. This is my husband James, she gestured towards a tall bespectacled man with a ridiculous hair. She stopped then cleared her throat and then continued, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin along with Severus Snape. They are our friends and they wanted to see the baby".

Healer McDonald was in a state of shocked amusement, she reigned over her impulse to laugh out loud. Here was the youngest Potions master in 4 centuries, Lord of House Black, and another gentleman she didn't recognise standing behind the seated couple like statues. It was really funny sight.

Um hello, Mr & Mrs Potter, your reports are alright there is nothing wrong with the child, but she is only two months into pregnancy we have to scan her in order to see the child clearly. Heart beats and movement will be seen only after the first trimester. Will everyone be present for the scan? Healer asked with a very amused voice.

Yes! There was a chorus of voices.

Healer McDonald couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Alright then, if you gentlemen could wait outside a moment I have to prepare her, unless you wish to stay for that too!

The men ran like hell hounds were after them.

"Sorry about them, they are our best friends and they really are excited to see the baby", lily said in an embarrassed voice.

"It is quite alright Mrs Potter. You are lucky to get such great friends. These day's true friends are very rare".

Healer McDonald started basic charms to detect the health condition of the mother, her blood pressure, level of magic used each day. It seemed lily used quite a bit of magic, 'you should take it easy Mrs Potter. Using huge amount of magic is detrimental to the baby because his core is going to be developing using your magic so use magic less than you used to."

Lily listened and then it registered in her mind what the healer was saying, "his! Is my baby a boy?"

The healer smiled gently and nodded. "Oh yes! It's a beautiful baby boy Mrs Potter; I will just perform some tests and a sonogram to be absolutely sure". Everything else just slipped out of lily's head. The only thing she registered was, it was real. All of it was really happening. Their lives will be graced by a baby, a live little adorable baby.

James Sirius Remus and Severus were waiting outside to give lily a bit of privacy. They heard the healer call them in. The first thing they noticed was lily was glowing, like really glowing with an aura. The healer started reciting some really complicated charm.

When the results presented themselves in a parchment kept nearby. The healer frowned; lily noticing this grew worried and asked if something was wrong. "Nothing is wrong Mrs Potter but there is an anomaly, I will have to perform the scan now please".

Severus had med wizardry training when he got his masters in potion making. He took the results from the healer's hand and began reading it. He looked at lily, who by then was really worried and looked as if she might start crying. Severus smiled reassuringly, "it's going to be alright lily calm down". Noticing lily is not calming down James held her hand tightly, speaking calming words into her ears.

The scan results took a bit of time to arrive. A nurse came in to give the scan result to the healer. Reading it the healer smiled and said "congratulations are in order Mr and Mrs Potter; you are having twins, both boys thus the confusion during the preliminary charm results. It was meant for single child.

Both the parents and their friends apparated to the diagon alley to celebrate. They were about to order their favourite sundaes, even Severus felt like celebrating, when they heard a blood chilling laugh coming from the centre of the shopping district.

The death eaters have arrived, Severus knowing he will be recognised looked at lily apologetically. He was surprised when James said "get a move on Severus. They will recognise you! Run!" Seeing Severus's confusion James said "Dumbledore told us now go!"

Severus quickly moved out of the ice cream shop and apparated out of sight.

Sirius and Remus looked at James for an explanation to which James merely said "it was not in his capacity to tell them anything its upto Dumbledore or Snape to tell you guys ".

Not lets go, lily can't run. Sirius stayed back as he was an auror. He quickly moved to the action zone to counter the death eaters and call for backup. James and Lily along with Remus, who was providing cover for his two best friends, made it just to the edge of the apparition ward when they saw him.

The Dark Lord has arrived.


End file.
